The following joint projects co-led by CCR Investigators are presently in different stage of completion at CAPR: - with Dr. Michele Yohe, tolerance and efficacy assessment of dual BRD4/PI3K inhibitors +/- Histone Deacetylase (HDAC) inhibitors in PDX models established from RAS driven pediatric solid tumors; - CAPR work is ongoing with Dr. Carol Thiele and Dr. Jack Shern to test a BET domain inhibitor alone or in combination with a topoisomerase I inhibitor in Patient Derived Xenografts (PDX) of pediatric rhabdomyosarcoma and neuroblastoma; - a collaboration with Dr. Laura Schmidt aims at the development and validation of renal carcinoma models based on orthotopic implantation of kidney tumors that appear in mice harboring the PRCC-TFE3 transgene, and evaluation of latency and penetrance of tumors.